


Surprise Thank You

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: A deleted scene from the end of 3x16, where Bela texts Dean to join her.





	Surprise Thank You

Dean stood outside the motel room, checking the text he had gotten one more time.   _Room 7, no Sam. No trouble, promise._

He was sure it was from Bela, but since the number was blocked, he had his gun in hand just in case.  He stashed his phone back into his pocket and reached for the door handle, opening it in one swift movement as he swept the room with the barrel of the gun.

His eyes widened when he saw what was inside, and he quickly lowered his gun and closed the door.

Bela lay on the bed, wearing a sheer [negligee and thong](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.essili.com%2Fuser%2Fproducts%2Flarge%2Fdiamond-short-negligee.jpg&t=OGU5ZDUwYzU0MTIzOTkxNGJjMTNlNjI4NmNiYTliZGZjZmEzZjA2OSx6WUZ5TTc0aw%3D%3D&b=t%3ATBB28Mk-OlOvilVc6dAilQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160199469048%2Fsurprise-thank-you&m=1), striking a provocative pose against the pillows, looking like the cat who got the cream.  One leg was bent and her wrist was resting atop her knee as she lounged back.

She smirked as Dean stowed his gun in his jeans.  “You won’t be needing that, Dean,” she purred, checking her nails nonchalantly.

“What’s up, Bela? What do you want now?” Dean asked, wary of the woman in front of him, but stepping closer to the bed anyway.

“Oh, not much, Dean. The ten thou was a gift for you and Sam, to help keep you out of trouble for a while as a thank you.” Bela sat up, leaning toward Dean now and letting the top of her see-through robe open a bit more.  “But just for you, I thought I’d give you a nice surprise thank you as well.”

Dean rolled his eyes, looking away as if he were thinking it over.  Truth was, ever since Dean and Bela had played dress up for that one case, he’d been dreaming of taking the woman to bed.  She was beautiful, sure, and that accent went right to his toes…but he couldn’t seem too eager.

“What’s the catch?” he demanded, stepping toward the bed once more.

Bela shook her head. “No catch, just great sex. Win-win for both of us, right?”

Dean raised his eyebrows at her bluntness, but gave in.  He shrugged off his jacket, toed off his boots, and stuck his gun into one of his shoes before climbing on all fours onto the bed.  Bela stretched herself out, her body acting as a magnet drawing him closer to her.

He straddled her body, hands on either side of her shoulders and knees near her hips, completely trapping her underneath him.  With a seductive smirk, she brought her hands up to his face, pulling him down into a kiss.

Bela didn’t hold back, so neither did Dean.  They fought for dominance in the kiss, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths and dancing together.  As they kissed, Bela’s fingers moved to unbutton Dean’s shirt as quickly as possible.

The kiss broke for just a moment, enough time for Dean to shed himself of his button-up and undershirt, pulling it off by the back of the neck and throwing them both toward his shoes. He dove back in, giving Bela only a moment to appreciate his fit torso.

Dean shifted his weight so that one arm was holding him up, letting his free hand slide down Bela’s body. His fingernails traced at the sheer fabric covering her chest, stopping to pinch a nipple through the garment. She sighed into his mouth at the feeling, so he twirled a finger around her nipple before pinching it again.

His hand kept moving down, squeezing her waistline once before moving to the ribbon that was keeping the flimsy cloth closed.  He pulled at the tie, undoing it and letting it fall open.  Lightly, he trailed his fingers under the fabric, helping it slide open on one side.  Half of Bela’s chest exposed itself to him, so he broke off their kiss and trailed his lips southward, tonguing over her jaw, then her neck, then her collarbone, and finally to her breast.  He worked her with hand and mouth, mixing pain and pleasure, which she seemed to like.

While he worked on her breast, he shifted his hips, settling between her legs so that he could have use of both his hands.  He let the other side of her negligee fall open, his other hand beginning to tease that breast as well.

Dean spent time moving between her pert nipples, not wanting one or the other to feel left out, before he descended lower onto her body.  Bela’s hands guided his head as he kissed over her stomach, finally coming to mouth at the top of her thong.  Her legs fell open even more, giving him plenty of room to work with.  He took note of the dampness seeping through her thong, rubbing his nose on the fabric before sliding it to the side.

As he expected, Bela was completely bare between her legs.  Dean didn’t care one way or another how a woman maintained herself, as long as she was comfortable and happy.

He dove in to her folds tongue first, lapping at her bare pussy lips before pointing his tongue and sliding it between them.  She groaned, her fingernails pressing into his scalp as she encouraged his exploration.

He worked his magic on her body, quickly figuring out just what to do to draw her first orgasm of the night from her body.  Within minutes, she was moaning his name, torn between pulling him closer and pushing him away as she was overcome with sensations.  He worked her through her orgasm with just his tongue, lapping at every drop she was giving him.

Dean sat back, allowing Bela to catch her breath, as he took off his jeans and boxers.  Bela laid there, watching him unwrap the rest of his body for her.  She smiled at the sight of his thick cock pointing heavenward, eager to have him inside of her.  Once he was naked, he slipped her thong down her legs, leaving her see-through robe on her shoulders.

When he kneeled back between her legs, she reached for the bedside table, sliding a condom from the drawer and handing it to him.

“Thanks,” he said as he took it and put it on.  “Wasn’t expecting this, so didn’t come packing.”

She smiled.  “So, good surprise then?”

Dean stretched his body back on top of hers, his cockhead pressing at her opening.  “Very good surprise.”

Dean slowly sunk his hips into Bela’s, her entrance ready and inviting after being slicked with her juices of her first orgasm.  Dean groaned at the heat of her surround him, pausing when he was fully inside of her. He rested his weight onto his elbows, ducking his head down to capture her mouth again.  

They kissed for a minute before Bela pulled away.  “As nice as all this kissing is, I kinda invited you here for a dirty fuck.”

Dean grinned at Bela’s words, leaning away from her.  “Whatever you want, darlin’.”

With that, Dean’s hips began moving.  He slammed in and out of her, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer and deeper with every thrust.  Bela’s head was thrown back in pleasure, streams of curses and Dean’s name leaving her lips.  Dean watched as she fell apart under him, her breasts bouncing with every thrust and her body taking him in so perfectly.  

Dean was so mesmerized with the sight of his cock moving in and out of her body and the concentration of keeping his movements as even as possible that Bela’s orgasm surprised him. She screamed, her pussy pulsing around him as she came again.  The surprise and erotic sound pulled him right along with her, and he groaned out his own orgasm.

Dean’s hips kept moving as they both came down from their highs, until they were both spent and Dean fell forward.  He was careful not to crush her, but landed gently enough to suck a kiss onto her neck.

When their breaths returned to them, Dean rolled off of her, removing the condom and throwing it to one side.  Bela turned her head to look at him and stroked his cheek with her fingernails. “That was great, thanks Dean.”

He laughed at her obvious dismissal, standing on his still shaking legs and moving back to where his clothes were laid.  “Yea, sweetheart.  Thanks.” He pulled on his underwear and pants, picking up her thong that was sitting on his shirts and flinging it at her like a slingshot.  

She swatted it away, closing her negligee once again as he finished dressing.  When his gun was tucked safely into the back of his pants, she stood and opened the door for him.

“Until next time, Dean,” she said, kissing his cheek before swatting his butt on his way out.  

“We’ll see about that, princess,” Dean replied, already out the door.  Once with Bela Talbot was probably enough for him, but man did that fuck come at just the right time.


End file.
